Hybrid
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Ini kriminal. Bayangkan saja, orang tuamu meninggal dihari ulang tahunmu dan dihari itu pula sekelompok orang menyelusup masuk mencari sesuatu kemudian menyuntikmu. Ini terjadi kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat kepanasan karena suntikkan orang aneh tersebut. Sekarang Sasuke mencari pelakunya, pelaku yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.


_**Title: **_**Hybrid**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, HakuAmaru**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance/Sci-fi/Crime**_

_**Warning: ini berdasarkan One Shoot saya berjudul "Umbrella" dengan beberapa perubahan, OOC, OC, Miss Tspo (s), saya mencampur AU dengan Canon, disini yang semi-Canon adalah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. **_

_**...**_

_**Prologue**_

_**...**_

Semua bermula tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Sasuke kecil tepat berumur tiga tahun. Rumah tersebut memang rumah yang sama, rumah bergaya kolonial dengan cat berwarna putih dan merah bata mendominasi rumah tersebut. Rumah yang menawan hati dan anak-anak yang juga menawan hati, tentunya.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, tidak terlepas dari pencapaian kedua orang tuanya yang termasuk kedalam salah satu peneliti gemilang yang tercatat didalam lembaran buku sejarah abad kedua puluh. Mereka berdua sangat gemilang mengenai pertumbuhan gulma yang cocok dan berguna sebagai pengganti bahan bakar untuk menyalakan listrik dirumah-rumah, kemudian kemampuan yang sangat khas dimana seperti keturunan Uchiha pendahulunya mereka menyembunyikan intelektualitas yang cukup tinggi. Kita telah masuk keranah keluarga Uchiha berarti tidak terlepas juga membicarakan keluarga Uzumaki sekaligus keluarga Namikaze, dikarenakan Minato Namikaze seorang novelis terkenal itu adalah pemilik berkah dengan nama keluarga yang disandangnya dan juga sebagai anak asuh dari keluarga Uchiha dikarenakan keluarga dari Minato mati terbunuh secara misterius.

Hari ini tanggal 23 juli, keluarga Uchiha kecil ini merayakan hari kelahiran dari salah seorang anggota Uchiha, seorang Uchiha bungsu dengan wajah yang manis dan membuat orang akan terpikat dengan anak ini. Anak tersebut bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dengan rambut lembut mencuat keatas secara alami dan memiliki bola mata mirip batu _onyx_ dengan riak-riak yang menggemaskan. Anak tersebut kini tengah bermain dengan pengasuhnya, seorang wanita berambut biru yang dengan betah mencubit pipi putih kecokelatan Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke," senyum pengasuh tersebut.

Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan mainan kecil kedalam mulutnya merasa terganggu atas apa yang dilakukan oleh pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Oh, jangan begitu tuan, kamu tampak menggemaskan jika bertampang begitu," kembali pengasuh tersebut mencubit pipi Sasuke lembut.

Suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan keluarga yang cukup besar terdengar oleh siapa saja, termasuk Itachi Uchiha yang masih asyik dengan mobil mainannya.

"Konan, kami akan kepasar membeli kue untuk Sasuke," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam legam dengan rambut yang dikuncir membentuk sanggul. Wanita yang bernama Mikoto tersebut tengah memegang sebuah tas disebelahnya, tas bermerek lokal berwarna merah gelap, dia tersenyum menatap tingkah laku kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain tersebut.

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya, mahasiswa semester lima ini tersenyum menatap tuan dan nyonya besarnya yang telah melenggang setelah memberikannya uang untuk berbelanja ke mini market didepan kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Uwaaah," hampir saja kepala seorang Itachi Uchiha menyentuh lantai dan membuat kepalanya terbentur, tetapi untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi.

Kini sosok tubuh kecil tersebut berada didalam dekapan Konan yang sudah jantungan karena kejadian tadi. Bukan takut akan dipecat atau gajinya akan dipotong, sebenarnya Konan tidak akan takut akan hal-hal yang berbau atau menyentuh tentang kedua hal yang sekiranya berbahaya bagi penjaga bayi seperti dirinya namun dia takut akan kehilangan salah satu dari boneka hidup yang dapat dimainkan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan meriasnya didalam event-event _cosplay _yang sering diadakan dan dia dipanggil jika keadaan mendesak, jadi dia itu seperti ban serep bagi teman-temannya.

Setelah meletakkan Itachi kembali didalam keadaan aman, sebuah pekerjaan baru menanti. Sasuke menarik mainannya ketika Amaru menginginkan mainkan tersebut.

Eh Amaru? Bukankah keluarga Uchiha ini hanya memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan satu oran anak dari kakak Fugaku? Dan ini seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dengan seenaknya menarik mainan Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

Konan datang melerai perkelahian dari kedua orang anak batita yang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut dengan pertarungan yang membuat kita akan mengerutkan kening dan mengelus dada dan sepertinya hal ini akan berlanjut hingga mereka didalam masa-masa remaja nantinya. Dengan kesalnya, Konan menarik kaki kedua bocah tersebut keatas untuk melerai mereka berdua. Namun tampaknya cara tersebut tidaklah manjur karena kedua bocah itu masih saja saling bertengkar bahkan dengan cara menjambak rambut. Akhirnya Konan memeluk mereka berdua untuk menenangkan kedua moncel cilik tersebut.

BRAAAAAK! Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa mengejutkan Konan.

Dengan cepat dia memeluk Itachi, Sasuke dan Amaru secara erat untuk mempertahankan mereka. Dia mencium bau yang aneh ketika orang-orang berseragam hitam tersebut memasuki rumah tersebut. Konan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sembari menenangkan ketiga bocah tersebut yang telah mengkeret didalam pelukannya.

"Periksa sekitar sini!" perintah seseorang yang diduga ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

Semakin dalam mereka mengkeret. Ada terbersit didalam pikiran Konan untuk bersembunyi disalah satu ruangan untuk menyalamatkan tuan-tuannya ini, namun apa daya dia telah telat didalam melancarkan rencana yang baru saja disusunnya. Seluruh yang dipelajari oleh Konan tampaknya seakan tidak berguna didalam keadaan seperti ini, nyalinya telah menciut seketika bersamaan dengan seorang anggota kelompok tersebut memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Oi, ada empat orang disini, suntik mereka jika tidak ingin kita ketahuan," perintah seseorang dengan suara lantang.

Sepertinya mereka tengah mencari sesuatu yang berharga didalam setiap sudut rumah, terlihat dengan suara yang mereka hasilkan dengan serampangan dan suara benda jatuh serta pecah mengiringinya.

"Tidak ada suatu benda apapun yang disembunyikan," lapor suara yang sedikit rendah.

Tampaknya sosok ketuanya tengah kebingungan untuk mengambil sikap tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara anak kecil yang berteriak sangat polos mengejutkan Konan.

'_Shisui bodoh,' _rutuk Konan dengan kesal.

Dengan cepat suara kecil itu meronta untuk lepas dari sergapan orang-orang tersebut.

"Suntik dia," bisik ketua kelompok tersebut dingin.

"Ja... ja... ja..." sebuah suara lemah tidak terdengar lagi dari bibir kecil milik Shisui.

Tap... tap.. tap...

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar membahana diseluruh ruangan, tangan yang kekar mencengkeram pundak Konan memaksanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa mereka didalam keadaan tidak aman seorang Itachi melindungi adiknya dengan cara memeluknya. Mata kelamnya menatap keadaan yang tengah terjadi menimpa Konan. Konan yang tampak garang dan kejam kini dalam keadaan lemah karena berada didalam cengkraman penjahat tersebut. Cengkraman tersebut berbalut dengan alat penyuntik berisi cairan berwarna biru memasuki kedalam pembuluh darah Konan membuat tubuh itu didalam keadaan yang tergolek lemah.

Itachi semakin mengetatkan pelukan melindungi kedua orang yang patut dilindunginya. Namun, tubuh kecil itu dapat berkata apa? Tubuhnya mengingkari seluruh keinginan untuk melindungi orang yang harus dilindunginya. Tubuh kecil yang terangkat bersamaan dengan tubuh adik-adiknya yang diangkat kemudian tertunduk lemas seketika dikarenakan cairan yang berbeda warna disetiap orang tersebut memasuki kedalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Cih, mereka menambah pekerjaan saja," seringai ketua kelompok tersebut.

Sekelompok orang tersebut meninggalkan tubuh yang tergolek lemah. Selang tiga puluh menit dua orang berambut merah dan kuning datang dan mendapatkan hal yang mengerikan didepan matanya.

Wanita berambut merah dengan sigap memeriksa Shisui yang pertama kali diperiksa dikarena lebih dekat dari mereka, dia merasakan denyut nadi Shisui yang semakin cepat dengan tubuhnya yang menghangat. Dia mendongak menatap pria berambut kuning.

"Dia mengalami mutasi, Minato," ucap wanita berambut merah itu gemetar.

Minato menatap itu perihatin.

Dibalik itu, Sasuke kecil menggeliat tidak suka. Tubuhnya memanas dengan aliran darah yang semakin cepat dan denyut nadi yang juga sangat cepat, sangat tidak dipercayakan jika kita lkihat semakin jauh. DNA-DNA yang menyusun Sasuke bertambah dengan cepat dan mengalami perubahannya. Meskipun keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan kekuatan yang diluar masuk akal membuat kita melihat proses terjadinya mutasi genetik tersebut membuat kita perihatin dan juga kesal.

Kelima tubuh tersebut menggeliat dengan cepat merasakan sesuatu, berkeringat yang bercucuran dan juga beberapa otot yang menguat. Ada bantal yang robek, terbakar, dan juga koyak dengan menganga dan beberapa kertas yang bertebaran. Lebih baik, tidak melihat hal yang berikutnya terjadi. Karena mereka akan pergi didalam cangkang masa lalu untuk membuka hari baru dalam keadaan baru. Inilah keadaan metamorphosis dalam keadaan menggeliat menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik, kupu-kupu yang kejam. Inilah mesin pembunuh yang terbaru atau mesin para pahlawan baru.

Inilah dia...

.

.

.

Para Mutan yang diketahui

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

_Cosplay_: istilah bahasa Inggris buatan Jepang (Wasei-eigo) yang berasal dari gabungan kata "_Costum" _dan _Play. _Dengan itu Cosplay berarti hobi mengenakan pakaian beserta beserta aksesori dan rias wajah seperti yang dikenakan tokoh-tokoh anime, manga, dongeng, permainan video, penyanyi dan musisi idola –_**Wikipedia Indonesia.**_


End file.
